


Drag Me Down

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, another Tumblr prompt, because i'm trash, i need more friends to talk to, join me in tumblr hell pls guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: COUPLE AESTHETIC: THE SHORT ONE TRIES TO KISS THE TALL ONE BUT THEY CAN’T REACH UP SO THEY GENTLY STAND ONT HEIR TOES TAKE THE TALL ONE'S NECKAND DRAG THE MOTHERFUCKER DOWN IF I CAN’T GO UP YOU’RE GOING DOWN WITH ME





	

**Author's Note:**

> *waves from my short height* I can fucking relate

It wasn’t that Bitty was short.

Well, I mean, he _was_. But, the problem with that is that his lovely boyfriend was just too tall sometimes. He had to rise up onto his tiptoes most times to kiss the man, and some days it just ticked him off.

Today was just such a day.

It had started off as a good day. He’d woken up next to Jack in his bed, and they’d just laid there for a while, languishing in each other arms and company. Then Jack had gotten up to go for his morning run and he’d made his way to Jack’s kitchen to make some breakfast.

That had been where it’d started to go bad.

He had gone to get the eggs from the fridge when Jack had barged back into the apartment because he’d forgotten his keys. The door banging open and Jack’s tiny shout startled him and he’d dropped the few eggs in his palms just for them to splatter against the white granite tiles of the kitchen floor. He’d let out a tiny whimper as the door closed again, Jack ever the oblivious.

With a slow sigh, he grabbed a roll of paper towels and lowered himself to the floor to clean up the mess that he’d made. Scooping the broken yolks up into a fist of towels, he picked the shell shards up and threw it all away with a swift hand.

“Okay,” Bitty muttered to himself, going to the fridge. “Just gotta start over.”

Carefully, he got out the few eggs he needed and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard to place them in. Taking a deep breath, he opened his spice cupboard and stretched to grab the flour that he kept on the first shelf, spilling a little onto the counter when he set it down. Rolling his eyes at the tiny mishap, he went along with his routine.

Measure the ingredients. Place the dry ingredients in a bowl. Carefully mix in the wet ingredients and eggs to create the homemade pancake mix.

He let out a grateful sigh when the mix turned out great, without any other accidents occurring. He grabbed his gridle from where it hung on its hook and set it on a burner, switching the heat onto medium. Carefully, he spooned out a few pancakes, flipper ready in his hand.

Then, he realized he’d forgotten the butter beforehand.

Facepalming, he rushed over to the fridge, pulling out his butter and setting it down on the counter next to the mix. He flipped the first few pancakes, noticing that they were darkened a bit too much, but not too bad. Reaching up into the cupboards again, he grabbed a plate and set it down on the other side of the counter to place the finished pancakes on.

That’s when he noticed the still-open bottle of oil that he must’ve left out last night.

Grimacing, he searched for the top to the bottle, even crouching on hands and knees to find it nudged between the fridge and the counter. Rising, he rinsed the cap off and dried it before screwing it back onto the bottle and putting it away.

The pancakes burned a bit on the underside from where he’d left them on the gridle during his little search and rescue.

Bitty was livid at himself.

He put the pancakes onto the plate, inhaling deeply before placing a tiny bit of butter on the gridle. Watching it melt, he focused on letting his bad feelings melt away too.

The next two batches of pancakes came out perfectly golden brown.

Jack came back just as he was setting out a couple plates for them, his back to the door. Strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed, relaxing into them. Jack kissed the side of his temple, smiling.

“Smells good, Bits.” He told him, hands inching down to press against his hipbones. The blond man smacked his wandering hands away, turning to point a finger into his face.

“It better, because I had so many mishaps.”

Jack’s expression turned into his Comfort Mode and he bent to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry Bits. How can I make it up to you?”

Bitty hummed and tapped his chin, tilting his head up to look up at his boyfriend. He reached up, his fingers brushing over the still sweaty skin of Jack’s neck. The taller man let out a small sigh and closed his eyes slowly, leaning his head down towards Bitty.

With a narrowing of his eyes, Bitty realized that Jack sort of expected him to rise the rest of the way to meet him for a kiss.

A little aroused, and more than frustrated, Bitty gripped the back of Jack’s neck and yanked his face the rest of the way to meet his mouth. Jack let out a noise of surprise, before melting into the kiss, his hands spreading over Bitty’s hips as he bent to press his lips harder against Bitty’s.

They pulled away after a second, Jack’s face a little flushed as he stared down at the smaller man. “What was that for?”

Bitty waved a hand, making to grab the pancakes. “You’re just too tall to kiss when I’m frustrated, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
